


What lies ahead

by LikaNightmare



Category: CLAMP - Works, xxxHoLic
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 10:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10332350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikaNightmare/pseuds/LikaNightmare
Summary: When Doumeki opened his eyes, he saw red. When Watanuki opened his eyes, he saw pale pink.





	

When Doumeki opened his eyes, he saw red. Red all around him. It took a while for him to notice Watanuki's favorite yukata was thrown over his face, black butterflies over a red field covering his eyes from the sunlight. He pushed the fabric away but ended up covering his face with his arm once the light started to bother his eyes. Doumeki inhaled deeply, laziness still filling his body. His back was aching on every place Watanuki's deathly long nails had sunk on his skin, leaving behind vividly red scars. He had never complained about those. Secretly, he had loved and worshiped every single mark Watanuki had left on his body for the past thirty years.

 

“Are you going to sleep all day long, Shizuka?”

 

He smiled. Luckily for him, his arm was still covering his face so Watanuki didn't get the chance to see him smiling. It was a little thing he used as a tease just because it felt so good to make Watanuki complain. Somehow it would make him feel like he was still a careless seventeen year old boy. Like he still had time to spend with Watanuki. Like he still had time at all. He felt the mattress moving as Watanuki crawled in, slowly lying on top of Doumeki's body. “I know you are awake.” he whispered. His pretty long hands pulled away Doumeki's arm so he could face his love eye to eye. “Good afternoon.”

 

“Is it that late?”

 

“Around 2 p.m.”

 

“Really? I guess I overslept,” he answered in the middle of a yawn. Watanuki's fingers were mindlessly caressing his cheek and he couldn't refrain his lips to stretch into a half smirk.

 

“Huh? Its that a smile I see?” Watanuki teased. He leaned in and softly let the tip of his nose touch Doumeki's nose. As the years passed and Watanuki grew older and wiser, his exaggerated antics were left in the past. He was still Watanuki but much more amiable to deal with. When it come to his relationship with Doumeki, he would never imagine himself to be in the situation he was: naked lying on top of Doumeki's also naked body.

 

“It was hardly a smile.” Doumeki said. His hoarse voice making Watanuki smile and melt inside.

 

“Well, when it is about you it's pretty much all I can get anyway.” he complained. Watanuki was aware of Doumeki's hands possessively placed on his waist. He was aware of Doumeki's lips half open like they were waiting for a kiss and on top of all that, he was aware of Doumeki's eyelids half closed and how his attentive golden eyes were watching behind them on Watanuki's every move like a snake ready to catch it's prey. “Why are you analyzing me?”

 

“You really haven't aged a day.”

 

Sighing, Watanuki looked away.

 

“Don't pout.”

 

“I'm not pouting.”

 

“Sure you are not.”

 

Watanuki rolled his eyes. “I'm not pouting. I don't pout.”

 

“You certainly don't.”

 

“I'm certainly not in the mood for your sarcasm today, Doumeki.”

 

“When were you ever?” Doumeki asked. He was so into teasing Watanuki that he didn't noticed he was smiling until Watanuki faced him, grinned and pressed his lips against Doumeki's. Rolling over, he got on top and trapped Watanuki between the mattress and his body.

 

“Why is it so easy for you to smile when you are teasing me?” he asked but Doumeki only shrugged and leaned in so their lips could be together one more time. Watanuki didn't complain. He would never ever complain about Doumeki's possessiveness or his urge to taste him, to be close to him or to feel him in every way possible for as long as they could keep together. In fact, it wasn't a secret that Watanuki was always waiting for Doumeki to show up and spend the night. Even though they had so little time together. Even though the bitter taste of reality was waiting to take place on Watanuki's stomach one second after Doumeki leaves. He would never complain.

 

Doumeki's mouth danced down on Watanuki's exposed neck. He kissed every spot he could giving special attention to the ones he knew to be his lover's favorites. The moan that came from Watanuki's mouth were like symphony to him. Planting a kiss on his collarbone, he pulled away. “Will you miss it?”

 

He lost his breath for a minute. His heart struggled like it was being held by sharp claws. “Shizuka...” he pleaded. His arms closed behind Doumeki's head and he pulled him closer into a desperate hug. “I don't wanna talk about how much time we have left.”

 

“Watanuki.”

 

“Telling you I'll miss you won't make you stay.” he whispered. They both knew exactly what they were getting into when Watanuki decided to inherit the shop. He knew that eventually he would have to watch every single person he ever loved go away forever and even though he wasn't exactly fine with that, he swore to do everything he could to keep the shop existing so Yuuko-san would have a place to come back to. Of course he didn't expect her to be so late. Also he was naïve to believe it would all happen before his friends were gone. Before Doumeki was gone. “You should go home.”

 

“Why do you always run away from this?”

 

“Why do you have to insist on it?”

 

“Don't you think we should talk?”

 

“Why should we?”

 

“Watanuki.”

 

“Forget it, Doumeki.” he sighed again, closing his eyes. “Just let it go, will you? I'm exhausted.”

 

“You work too much. Always had and always will.” Doumeki whispered. His lips gently brushed on Watanuki's. His left thumb caressed Watanuki's cheek. “But its a lazy day and you just woke up. Quit pretending you're tired. You really think there is nothing to talk about?”

 

“I rather not to dwell in thoughts of what is to come.” he said. “I rather not talk about the grim future that lies ahead of us. Can't you just go along?”

 

Doumeki sighed. He didn't even knew why he kept trying to get Watanuki to talk if it would always end up being the same fruitless conversation. He stared at Watanuki's face as if he was trying to burn into his brain the image of every inch of his flawless skin. “Why do you have to be such a stubborn little brat?” he teased with a half smile on his lips.

 

“Because you love me just like that, of course.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

When Watanuki opened his eyes, he saw pale pink. The cherry trees blooming beautifully on the garden. The wind making their branches dance in the air, petals and polen flying away filling the garden with some sweet scent. He inhaled deeply and looked at the sky where the full moon were shining.

 

“Ah, it's a dream.” he sighed and smiled.

 

“Indeed.”

 

Watanuki turned his face to meet the eyes of the man standing a few steps from him. “Haruka-san.”

 

The man chuckled. “Do I really look so much alike to my grandpa?” his words took a minute to sink in as Watanuki's vibrant expression melt into a concerned look. Dfoumeki watched as he lifted his hand and tried to reach out for him but stop midway and retreated his own hand, bowing his head. It wasn't exactly the reaction he expected. “I guess I found my way to you after all. It's nice to see your face.” Doumeki said. He walked slowly to Watanuki and reached out for him. His hands found his favorite spot on Watanuki's waist and he rested his forehead on Watanuki's shoulder.

 

“You look young.” Watanuki said. He had a lot more to say and a lot to yell at him about. His hand grasped the fabric of Doumeki's yukata and he couldn't contain himself – nor did he wanted to – when heavy salty drops started to fall from his eyes. Sobbing, he hid his face on Doumeki's neck. “I missed you.” he was eager to get him as close as possible because the reality of that being a dream was unbearable. Desperation took a tool on him and he pulled Doumeki's head onto his own and kissed him. “I miss you. I miss you.” he cried between the soft kissed they exchanged. “I missed you so much, Shizuka.”

 

“Kimihiro.”

 

In a blink of an eye it was gone. Watanuki stared at the ceiling through his blurry eyes. Hands shaking, he pressed his fingertips on his still warm lips and let his emotions take control. He was still sobbing when his bedroom door opened with little noise. Sitting up he stared at the man walked in, staring right back at him with some defiant expression. He was, in so many ways, exactly like his grandfather that Watanuki's heart skip a beat. “What is it?”

 

Watanuki inhaled deeply and smiled. “Nothing, Sayaka-kun.” He got up under the heavy stare of the other man.

 

“You are crying.” he stated. “Did you have a bad dream?”

 

“Absolutely.” he walked to the window, opening it to let the sun get inside. “Rather than that, I had the most beautiful dream.”

 

“Maybe the Dream Collector would like to buy it.” Sayaka said, but Watanuki just shrugged.

“It's a beautiful day outside, Sayaka-kun. Let's drink to it.” he said. Maru and Moro – who had come inside after Sayaka and were already making a mess on Watanuki's matress – cheered to the idea. They ran outside searching for Kuro Mokona and Watanuki could only hear their voices while they ran up and down looking for Watanuki's drink partner.

 

Sayaka was standing still, waiting for Watanuki's demands. “So? Are you gonna sell it?”

 

“I gonna keep this for myself.” he said. “Let's go, Sayaka-kun. As I said, its a beautiful day outside and we are going to have visitors.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I missed the window of the fandom activity but still, I recently rewatched all the show and I felt like writing something for this couple I loved for over ten years now.
> 
> if just like me you lost the activity window, come talk to me on [Tumblr](http://lii-mao.tumblr.com). i sure as hell need more friends who love xxxholic.  
> Let's talk.  
> ♥


End file.
